1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-141684 discloses an image forming apparatus which does not require updating firmware at a time of adding or changing a software function. This image forming apparatus is adapted to customize a job using the software function even when the image forming apparatus is in an off-line state and disconnected from an external device.
Software functions that can be requested from a web page to a web browser are restricted to functions supported by APIs (application programming interfaces) which are supplied by the web browser. For example, scripts that can be described in a web page are restricted to what can be interpreted by the web browser.
For example, when a new function is implemented in an apparatus which has downloaded the web page, there is the necessity of modifying the web browser to permit supply of the interface supporting the new function to the web page in order to enable the new function to be used by the web page.
However, it is difficult for the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-141684 to reduce the necessity of modifying the web browser to permit supply of the interface supporting the new function to the web page in order to enable the new function to be used by the web page.